Abuser
by Eskimo lover
Summary: Jim is in an abusive relationship with cupcake. Response to this prompt http://community./st xi kink/7586.html?thread 18068898#t18068898 Rated for abuse. End Kirk/Spock


James T Kirk was never considered weak. And he could never stand for anyone to think of him as such, because he was a very proud man. Not so much that he would risk anyone's safety but when it came to himself he was a little more stupid; especially in relationships. He watched as his mother went from abusive boyfriend to abusive boyfriend. Frank was the only good one, the only one who seemed to care about Jim and Sam. But he left to in the end. And the damage was done Jim never knew how to be in a good relationship.

It wasn't until the academy that he met the worse one yet. He was degrading and cruel. But aside from when they first met, he never hit him, so Jim thought he was better than the rest. This only lasted for so long though. About 5 months into their relationship things began to change……….

Jim was into his third year at Star Fleet academy, and Jim was on top of the world! He had a best friend, the best grades in all of his classes, and best of all he had a great boyfriend. Or so he thought. Bones didn't agree most days. Or well any day he supposed. But that didn't matter. It was their 5 month anniversary and he was so happy, he had never had a relationship last this long. What could be better?

Well apparently it wasn't as great as he had thought it would be. He skipped his last class to make a great dinner for his boyfriend. It was amazing and hand made not just replicated. He was so proud of it and was just so sure that Dave (or Cupcake as he once referred to him as), would just love it!

He sat at the table for 5 hours before Dave came to their shared room. Four and a half hours later than he should have, and that wasn't the worst he smelt horribly of alcohol. Dave took one look at the table and freaked out.

"Who the hell did you make all this for?!"

Jim looked confused, "well you of course who else?"

"Don't you fucking lie to me; I don't even like any of that shit why would you make that for me? Who were you waiting for, you fucking doctor friend?!"

"No! I promise I made it for you!"

Dave grabbed him up by the front of his shirt and punched him in the stomach. "You fucking slut, were you just gonna cheat on me? Make some other guy dinner and then let him fuck you in my room!"

Jim looked stricken he couldn't understand why he would ever think that. And why he was reacting so violently. That was until Dave pulled him so close their noses could touch, and he smelt it. Perfume, his boyfriend had been with a woman.

Dave's face contorted into rage when he saw realization seep into Jim's face. And he had to do something to take that look off his face. So he punched him, once, twice, trice and then began to loose count as Jim's face got bloodier and bloodier. Eventually he stopped and dropped the sobbing man onto the floor. Kicked him once in the side for good measure then walked to the bathroom to clean up.

When Jim finally regained consciousness he crawled to the bathroom and cleaned himself up as best he could. But this, this was worse than any bar fight he had ever been in. His whole upper body and face were black and blue and cuts were everywhere. His lip was split, and he was almost sure his nose was broken, and his black eye was just plain awful. His first thought was to visit Bones. But he quickly dismissed that. If he went to Bones he would have to explain what had happened and that's not something he could do. Bones would report Dave, and Jim didn't know how he could survive without Dave!

So he decided to just avoid Bones until the worst of it had passed. He set his alarm and went to the couch and went to sleep. When he woke up Dave was already gone, and he didn't know if he would be coming back, but he knew that he had to start getting ready now if he planned to make it to his class on time.

Everywhere he went people asked about what happened to him. Teachers as well, and they were the worse they were more perceptive. They knew he was lying when he said he got in a bar fight. He thinks it may have something to do with the lack of defensive wounds. But he couldn't know for sure.

He only managed to avoid Bones for three days before he came looking for Jim. He knew immediately what had happened been waiting for it for the last five months. And he had tried so very hard to get Jim to come to his senses but it did no good he hadn't.

"Jim, when did this happen," Bones said solemnly.

"Oh you know the other day, got in a bar fight," He tried to laugh it off. "You should see the other guy Bones."

He just shook his head sadly, "I saw the other guy Jim, doesn't have a scratch on him. I assume this means you will finally take me up on my offer to move in with me."

"Why would I need to do that? I'm perfectly happy here with my boyfriend."

Bones couldn't believe Jim was saying this. No one could possibly stay with someone who beat them to a bloody pulp!

"You cant be serious Jim."

"I can and I am, you don't understand, he didn't mean to. He thought I was cheating on him and got angry, I deserved it I provoked him!"

"JIM! You didn't do anything!!!! You can't stay with him! He hurt you! Look at your nose! It's defiantly broken! There is no excuse for that!"

Jim got stony faced, "either you can accept my decision or you can leave! I don't need your crap! No just leave I don't want to talk to you right now, just go!"

Bones was at a loss what could he do? Jim was being stupid about this. But Jim clearly wasn't going to change his mind any time soon.

So he did the only thing he could, he left. He had to, if he fought Jim on this now he could risk loosing him forever.

Bones was resigned to sit by and patch Jim up for another 4 months before Jim finally left CupCake that rat bastard.

And it was an awful day. Bones hated thinking about it. But often found himself dwelling on it.

_Flashback_

"Bones, Bones I need you!"

He didn't hesitate for a second as soon as he heard that he raced out of his dorm without even pausing to get shoes or a shirt. It took him nearly 3 minutes to get to Jim and Dave's shared dorm. And when he got there he was frozen in shock.

Jim lay prone on the floor covered in blood and stripped down to his socks. And he meant that literally that was all Jim had on.

"Jim!" He cried once he finally got out of his shocked stupor.

But Jim couldn't answer. It seemed he had used all his energy to grad his com and call Bones.

He immediately got to work on him.

He was forced to call for back up though and Jim was whisked to a hospital where he spent two more days in unconsciousness.

When he finally woke up, Bones nearly cried in relief.

"Oh Jim! I was so scared for you! You died! Died Jim! I will not let you go back to him do you understand me?!"

Jim merely nodded

"What happened Jim," he said softly.

Jim stared at his hands, "he came home drunk again, smelling of perfume. And I accused him of cheating. He got really mad."

And that's all he ever got on what happened. But it was more than enough for him to know Jim could not be allowed to ever go back.

Jim was in the hospital for another 2 days for him to get fully healed and allowed to go back to classes.

And life went on as usual and Jim slowly got happy again. He had sworn off men though. He said he would never be with anyone who was stronger than he was.

And Bones had no intention of arguing with him, this was a good change.

Bones was almost happy when he started actually dating even if it was Gaila and he knew it wouldn't last.

But apparently things couldn't stay that great. After the Narada, Jim deemed it necessary to date _him_ again. And the abuse started again, as if it had never ended.

Their relationship went on for three more months. And Bones saw less and less of Jim who was now Captain. Both of them were to busy. But, Jim was on his own now, he couldn't help him anymore.

Spock hadn't known Jim for long, but the Narada brought them together, they have been forming a great friendship. And possibly more. Spock had slowly come to have feelings for Jim. Feelings that were clearly not reciprocated. His Captain was with a member in security.

Now Spock chose to keeps his feelings to himself so as to let Jim remain happy.

However once Spock saw how Jim was being treated by this horrible man he resolved that something had to be done!

But he couldn't come up with a logical way to bring up this conversation with the Captain. So Spock turned to Uhura, who had remained his close friend even after they broke up.

"Lieutenant, may I have a word with you?" Spock politely asked after their shift had come to a conclusion.

"Yes of course, where would you like to go talk?"

"It would be unwise to speak somewhere public as this is of a some what personally matter, could we perhaps speak in my room?"

"Of course commander."

They waked in silence to his courters, as soon as they entered Spock spoke.

"I would like to speak to you about Captain Kirk."

"Ah, well what can I help you with?" Nyota was confused, she didn't know Jim all that well after all. And in fact hated him for a short while.

"I believe the Captain is involved in an abusive relationship, and I wish to know how to go about speaking with him about it."

Nyota was shocked? Jim? Abuse? Who could possibly hurt such a kind soul? Sure he can be annoying but he was like a child. And how could big strong brave Jim let himself get into such a position.

"I. Uh. Well I would just go speak to him. Say Captain I need to speak to you. And confront him about it. He will probably deny it at first but you just need to be strong and make him talk it out."

"Ah, I understand. Thank you Lieutenant I will speak to the Captain immediately."

She could merely nod as he left her in his courters.

Spock walked hurriedly to Jims room. He knocked but there was no answer. Fearing something was wrong he entered without permission. And was shocked at what he saw. Jim lay on his bed shirtless, his chests littered with bruises, and then out of the bathroom came Dave.

Spock couldn't control his rage at what this man had done to Jim.

After beating the security officer into oblivion he contacted sick bay and alerted Dr. McCoy of what had just happened. He quickly fixed up Jim and left with Dave. Who as soon as he was treated was transported to the brig. Now that someone would testify to his wrong doings towards Jim.

Spock stayed in Jims room until he woke up.

"Spock," Jim questioned groggily?

"Yes Captain, can I get you something?"

Jim shook his head, "why are you here did something happen?"

"Yes Captain, I apologize but I entered your room without permission as I was afraid something was wrong and witnessed you in a most distressing position brought on by security officer Dave."

Jim looked up eyes wide and fearful. "Uh, wh-what happened then?"

"I regret to admit I was emotionally compromised and proceeded to engage the security officer in combat over you."

"Really?" Jim was shocked, "why would you do that?"

"I have come to care for you a great deal Captain, I-"

"Jim, Spock my name is Jim. We aren't on duty you can call me by my name."

"Ah yes Jim. I believe I have come to have inappropriate feelings of what you may call love?' And I was overly aggravated at your treatment by the security officer."

"You love me?"

"I believe so Captain-"

"Jim," Jim interrupted.

"But I can't be certain if it is love as I am unaccustomed to these feeling, but I feel very strongly about you Jim, in a romantic way."

"I feel the same way, I was just too afraid you would reject me, and I could stand that. And your so much stronger it scares me."

Spock sat up straighter. "I would never hurt you Jim, I would do everything in my power to protect you."

Jim smiled at this. And for the first time in his life he felt like everything might just be alright.

End


End file.
